1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to cleaning equipment, and more particularly, relates to cleaning equipment used in cleaning of windows or other planar surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art window cleaning devices, while functional, require constant re-wetting or re-dampening of a washing wand by re-immersion of the washing wand into a container of water when the dampness of the washing wand was degraded to a point where re-immersion was necessary. Also, when working from a ladder, frequent trips up or down the ladder were required when re-wetting of the washing wand was required, thus resulting in lost motion time and additional expense. Clearly, what is needed is a washing wand having improved re-wetting capabilities.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of prior art devices by providing a washing wand having an internal fluid reservoir.